The power He knows not
by andyjhorton
Summary: What if Master of Death meant something and Harry got that power before he met Voldemort in the Forest to die.


JK Rowling Owns this sand box Im just Writing to get it outta my head.

Harry Potter and the master of death

What is the power he knows not, perhaps uniting the deathly hollows was part of it.

Chapter 1 The power He knows not.

Harry finishes watching Snapes memories in the pensive and knows exactly what he must do. He has a Horcrux in his head and that leaves just him and the snake left. He puts on his Invisibility cloak and walks out of the headmasters office. He looks at the people as he treks through the castle and see's how the death and destruction has effected everyone. Harry reaches the huge doors to the castle and steps through the enormous hole in them. As he walks across the grounds towards the forest he sees people crying while carrying the dead or injured people back to the castle.

As he steps into the forest he reaches into his mokeskin pouch and pulled out the snitch that Dumbledore left him in his will. He places it into his mouth and the phrase 'I Open At The Close' appears. He says the words "I'm going to die" and the snitch pops open and out drops a small black stone with the symbol of the deathly hollows on it.

When he holds the stone under the cloak and the wand he lifted from Draco Malfoy in his other hand a lightning bolt strikes. Harry is scared at first but then he notices that he feels no pain from the lightning at all. The Wand he is holding gets extremely warm and he has to drop it. when it hits the ground sparks fly. After the red sparking wand stills Harry notices that it has changed to a wand that looks just like the one Dumbledore used. The Fabled Elder Wand. The Death stick and so many other names through history is sitting in front of him. Harry Reaches down and picks the Wand up and there is a burst of wind and light around him.

His cloak melts into his skin the stone becomes a glove on his hand and the wand becomes a glove on the other hand.

Through his confusion of what is happening he feels his Magical core start building up like he is about to cast a spell. All of a sudden something in the core cracks and snaps. All of a sudden Harry can feel the true potential of his magical core. It's a power he has never felt before. It so much power that no Wizard in the current world has ever felt. Then he feels his scar heating up. The next thing he knows the scar bursts and a stream of black goo shoots out at a high rate of speed and knocks the tree in front of him over. A frightening scream is heard through the forest and is echoed by another being deeper in the woods.

Now Harry was getting confused, did the black goo just kill the Horcrux so he no longer has to die or does he still need to go through with it?

As he was contemplating this he hears a dark gravelly voice start to speak to him. "Master what has you so confused?" Harry startled looks around and sees a tall man in a dark tattered cloak holding a scythe. His face is not visible under his hood but the hand holding the scythe seems to be nothing but bones.

Harry looks at the man and asks "Who are you?" and the figure replies "I am your servant master, In the realms I go by several names but here in this one I am mainly known as the spirit of death. Normally my job here is to keep the balance of life and death and move souls from this plane to the next".

Harry asks Death "Why do you call me master?"

Death replies "You who have brought together the Hollows have been judged by the Lord of the sky worthy of taking up the mantles God of Life and Death and Master of Death."

"I don't have time for this, Voldemort has given me very little time to give myself up or he will send his army against my friends and torture and kill them all."

Death says, "Then stop time and we can discuss what must be done."

Harry stutters, "WHAT? How am I supposed to stop time."

Death replies, "Simple master, you have ascended to Godly Powers. To stop time you just need to will it to stop."

Harry thinks on this and the first thing he noticed is how the wind has stopped blowing, not even a breeze could be felt. He reaches to the ground and picks up a pebble. As he throws it, it stops in midair like it were frozen. During this event death is just watching him and he finally says "Now that is done we can discuss your abilities as my master and what can be required of you from the Other Gods in this Realm."

Harry answers "O.K., lets start with what might be required of me to wield the abilities that is seem to wield."

Death explains that the power of life and death is a very difficult power to keep in balance and to be chosen as the god of life and death his main job would be to keep the balance that is currently being destroyed by the dark war on the current wizard population. He can watch his realm in either Human form or in spirit form but if he misses something he is very limited on time to fix any problems. Once someone has been declared dead by any of the medical professionals out there they have to cross over. His power over time can be used to go back 12 hours in spirit form and make changes before a person is declared. He can heal people or he can cut the strings that hold them to life.

Since he ascended while still living a mortals life he would be able to continue that life and leave the balance to his minions known as the grim reapers and the spirit of Death. They would report any problems to him and it would be his job to help them with his power if there were a disruption. Currently the only disruption to the cycle of life and death is with a being that has created what is known as Horcrux's and has almost been taken care of. One more Horcrux survives before the grim reapers can claim the soul of the being that created the ties to life in such an evil way.

Harry took this knowledge in and decided what could be done to change the way this battle has gone. He asked lots of questions and discovered the true capabilities of what he has been judged worthy of.

He made a quick list in his head of what this truly meant for him.

He could still live out his mortal life as normal but he would be Immortal and un-killable until he decided to move on to the next level of it all. He could still have Children and leave his mortal legacy on the world, though his children would be a bit extra powerful because they would be considered Demi Gods. That power and the genetics could easily revitalize the wizarding world in the next few generations as long as the Inbreeding that runs rampant currently is ended.

Harry made a decision right then and there that he would change what he could to make sure this day didn't happen as it currently had played out. He would stop this battle from beginning by using his 12 hour power and starting over again. Then when Voldemort came to the Castle he would march out to meet him and end his Power forever.

So this is chapter 1, I was bored and reading fanfics and decided to attempt to write my own


End file.
